


Zdravý a nemocný

by johanafremdeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanafremdeman/pseuds/johanafremdeman
Summary: Zabývat se nemocným a v důsledku toho velmi špatně naloženým Sherlockem je ještě horší než zabývat se jím, pokud je při plné síle těla i mysli. John Watson o tom ví své. Na druhou stranu může být taková zkušenost v mnohém poučná..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I skoro dva měsíce po zhlédnutí čtvrté série mám stále pocit, že za tohle by měl někdo trpět. A někteří lidé jsou zkrátka víc na ráně než jiní.
> 
> A abyste si nemysleli, že jsem kdovíjaký saďour, povím vám, že diagnózu a průběh nemoci, jak s ní v tomhle pseudoliterárním paskvilu přicházím, stejně jako všechny zde popsané léčebné úkony jsem si napřed poctivě odzkoušela na vlastní kůži. Relativně nedávno, takže to mám ještě v živé paměti.
> 
> A v neposlední řadě připomínám, že jsem v této oblasti absolutním nováčkem a tak vůbec nevím, co dělám či dělat mám. Takže prosím o velkou shovívavost a braní všeho s notnou rezervou. Dík.
> 
> (Jo, s tím názvem vykrádám Moliéra. Nebo Comeback. Myslím, že to neva.)

„Ten kašel se mi ale vůbec nechce líbit.“

John se podíval směrem, odkud přicházelo vytrvalé chrchlání. Pohledem přejel přes Sherlocka oblečeného zase jenom v županu a kalhotách od pyžama, jak u kuchyňského stolu pitvá jakýsi biosajrajt, který před nedávnem přitáhl neznámo odkud.

„Neměl bys u toho náhodou nosit ústní roušku nebo něco? Kdoví, co to je,“ pokračoval John.

„Nuda!“ zněla odpověď.

John si povzdychl a pak se ponořil zpět do své knihy se standardním já-se-rozčilovat-nebudu výrazem. Až na další kašlání a příležitostné odplivávání do dřezu se v 221 B neozývalo nic.

 

Sherlock vrazil do dveří jako uragán, ze všech stran z něj crčela voda. John ho přejel pohledem.

„Zase jsi neměl kabát? Sherlocku, venku je zima jak v hajzlu.“

„Počasí na grilování,“ odvětil Sherlock a mašíroval do kuchyně, zanechávaje po sobě na podlaze mokré cákance ve tvaru jeho obřích nohou.

„Hele, ty…“ zamračil se John, „Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč nemáš boty?“

Sherlock se zarazil, otočil se na Johna a řekl jen: „Na co ty tu hlavu vlastně máš?“

 

Další záchvat kašle a dávení, tentokrát z koupelny. John se zasupěním hodil noviny na stranu, rázným krokem došel ke dveřím a otevřel je. Sherlock sípal u umyvadla, bílý jako stěna. John ho k sobě otočil čelem.

„Jdeme do nemocnice,“ oznámil mu.

„Nepotřebuju do nemocnice!“ ohradil se Sherlock.

„Tys někdy nedávno vystudoval medicínu?“

„Je to jenom nějaká viróza, Johne, nic mi-‚‘‘

Na další slova už nedošlo, protože se Sherlock nutně musel otočit, aby se opět vyzvracel do umyvadla.

 

Diagnóza předčila Johnova očekávání. Kromě oboustranného zápalu plic, který by lecjaký lajdácký medik s jistotou poznal už z chrastivého zvuku při (pokusu o) dýchání a pomalu čtyřicetistupňové horečky, trpěl Sherlock ještě dost rozlezlým zánětem dutin. A žaludeční virózou, protože neštěstí nechodí nikdy samo. Jen vzhledem k jeho hysterickému záchvatu a následnému pokusu o útěk se ošetřující lékař vzdal úmyslu nechat Sherlocka hospitalizovat, i když pouze s příslibem, že ho John, také lékař, bude neustále pozorovat.

„Tohle je absurdní,“ huhlal Sherlock, když ho John táhl po schodech nahoru do bytu.

„Absurdní je pokousat sestru,“ odpověděl John, „Absurdní – to je bránit se jak děcko.“

„Dělali ti to někdy?“

„Ne,“ přiznal John, „Ale viděl jsem těch zákroků dost. Pětiletá Amy Rogersová minulý měsíc nedělala ani z poloviny takový scény.“

„Na Amy si dej bacha. Amy jednou ovládne svět.“

Navzdory plísnění ale John Sherlocka v tu chvíli docela chápal. Dutiny potřebovaly okamžitý výplach. Po hodinovém sezení v čekárně, kdy Sherlock prskal na všechny okolo své vlastní zmutované zástupce z rodu streptococcus, musel John asistovat u komplikovaného pokusu o výplach dutin, kterému se Sherlock ze všech sil pokoušel zabránit. John měl dost neodbytný pocit, že na pohled na jeho přítele s dráty nacpanými do nosu, prskajícího snad ze všech tělesných otvorů svítivě zelený hnis, zatímco mu on sám násilím držel ruce, ještě hezky dlouho nezapomene.

John námahou zafuněl a hodil Sherlocka na gauč, kam se zmíněný svalil jak pytel brambor. „Doktor říkal absolutní klid, nevstávat a pít hodně tekutin,“ řekl, zatímco mu rozvazoval boty, „Takže budeš v klidu, nebudeš vstávat a budeš pít hodně tekutin, jasný?“

„Proč mě prostě rovnou nezastřelíš?“

„Protože navzdory mým četným dopisním stížnostem je to bohužel pořád ještě nelegální.“

Zabývat se nemocným a v důsledku toho velmi špatně naloženým Sherlockem bylo ještě horší než zabývat se jím, pokud byl při plné síle těla i mysli. Poté, co se dvakrát pokusil vstát a dojít si pro housle, ho John musel zabalit do tlusté vlněné přikrývky jako burrito, ze které se díky své slabosti už nebyl schopen vyhrabat, došlo k nehezké scéně při pokusu o změření teploty („Přísahámbohu, Sherlocku, já mam ještě třetí možnost, kam ti ten teploměr strčit, a já když budu muset, tak to udělám, otevři sakra už pusu!“) a během proudu nadávek, kterými Sherlock Johna zasypával, když vařil v kuchyni čaj, se mu opět zvedl žaludek a jediné štěstí bylo, že už v sobě neměl nic, čím by pohovku nějak výrazněji znesvětil. John ho posléze utřel vlhkým ručníkem, přistavil mu kyblík a postavil před něj čaj s výrazem, jaký zřejmě mohl mít jeho svatý jmenovec, zatímco ho vařili v oleji.*

„Můžu pustit televizi, jestli chceš,“ řekl Sherlockovi, který na něj zíral tak nasupeně, jak jen byl ve svém stavu schopen, „Třeba pak líp usneš. Nebo tě můžu vzít do postele, aby se ti leželo líp.“

Sherlock něco zavrčel a pod přikrývkou trochu zkřivil ruku, takže Johnovi bylo jasné, co dělá za gesto, aniž by ho musel vidět.

„Buď si naštvatý, když chceš,“ zamračil se na něj John, „Já se tu s tebou nakonec taky otravovat nemusím. Revers sis podepsal sám.“

Popadl svou bundu a klíče a vykročil ke dveřím. Sherlock zkroutil hlavu dozadu.

„Kam jdeš?“

„Ven. Jsem domluvený se Sárou. Telefon máš na stole, takže kdybys něco chtěl – zavolej Mycroftovi.“

A práskl za sebou dveřmi.

 

Nedošel ani na opačnou stranu ulice.

Vrať se. –SH

John se kysele ušklíbl. Neměl samozřejmě v plánu nikam jít, neboť to by na jeho místě nenapadlo ani toho nejhoršího nejlepšího přítele na světě, natož pak jeho, který byl nejen naopak ten nejlepší nejlepší přítel na světě, ale ještě ke všemu doktor.

S výrazem absolutního neviňátka se vrátil do bytu, odložil klíče i peněženku, stáhl si bundu, pověsil ji na věšák a teprve potom se pomalu otočil k Sherlockovi, který ležel na pohovce přesně tak, jak ho tam John nechal, a ostentativně trucoval.

  
John k němu došel. „Potřebuješ něco?“

„Potřebuju, abys nechodil na rande, když je tu někdo na smrt nemocný.“

„Ale prosímtě. Kdybys umíral, zavolal by sis paní Hudsonovou.“

„Paní Hudsonová je taky na rande. Ty bys mě vážně nechal volat Mycroftovi?“

„Bylo by to pro vás oboustranně prospěšné, mohlo by to utvrdit vaše… bratrské pouto… nehledě na to, že bych ho fakt moc rád viděl uklízet po tobě zvratky.“

Sherlock odfrkl nosem, což mělo za následek další spršku zeleného hnusu. „Přesně o tomhle mluvím,“ zamumlal John, načež to šel uklidit.

Sherlock ho chvíli nezúčastněně pozoroval, když ho nejspíš něco napadlo. „Neměl bys zavolat Sáře, že se ta vaše schůzka nekoná? Nemyslím, že by tvoje šance vrznout si zvýšil fakt, že na tebe bude někde zbytečně čekat.“

John, který právě dokončil desinfekci zasaženého prostoru, se jen ušklíbl. „Já myslím, že to pochopí.“

Sherlock se zamračil. Se čtyřicetistupňovou horečkou se stává, že se vám myšlenky dost pletou, ale tady evidentně něco nesedělo. Teprve když si John přitáhl křeslo, zapnul televizi a s přehnaně svatouškovským výrazem začal věnovat plnou pozornost Riskuj!, mu to zřejmě došlo.

„Tys na žádný rande jít neměl!“

John se neubránil krátkému uchechtnutí. „Vážně nejsi ve formě, když ti to došlo až teď.“

„Jenom jsi chtěl, abych na tebe byl hodnější!“

„Jako by mi to mohlo pomoct.“

„Johne Watsone, jsi ten nejbezcitnější, nejmanipulativnější, nej… chlap, co znám!“

„Řekl Sherlock Holmes.“

„Pchfm.“

…

„Hele, budu fakt rád, když tohle přestaneš dělat.“

 

Večer to bylo horší. John zbytečně Sherlocka přesvědčoval, že by správně touhle dobou měl být na kapačkách, ideálně někde v karanténě, protože je evidentně biologická hrozba, nehledě na to, že takhle brzy vážně umře na dehydrataci. Sherlock reagoval tak, že se vždycky okamžitě při slově „nemocnice“ začal chovat hystericky, což John přičítal kombinaci bídného tělesného stavu a vzpomínce na ony nešťastné dráty a nepřestal, dokud mu nebylo svatosvatě slíbeno, že ho teda nikam nikdo nepoveze.

John vážně nechápal, proč ho poslouchá.

Marné pokusy udržet v Sherlockově žaludku absolutně cokoli včetně lžičky vychlazené minerálky a doslova jakýchkoli antipyretik skončily poněkud drastickým opatřením zahrnujícím studenou vodu, prostěradlo a Sherlocka vysvlečeného donaha. Po počátečním odporu, který byl zlomen během několika vteřin, zůstali sedět na podlaze v koupelně, John opřený zády o stěnu vany, Sherlock zabalený ve svém celotělním obkladu opřený zase zády o něj. Johna napadlo, že pohled na ně dva by všem těm nadšeným internetovým dívčinám, které s dychtivostí hodnou barbarských nájezdníků znásilňovaly a přetvářely každé jejich gesto ve výraz horoucí lásky, způsobil nejspíš dvojitou srdeční zástavu a musel uznat, že by se jim ani nedivil. Povzdechl si a obtočil ruce kolem Sherlockových paží.

„Je to lepší?“ zeptal se za nějakou dobu.

„Mrznou mi koule,“ odpověděl Sherlock.

„To nezanechá trvalou újmu.“

„Jestli jo, poženu tě k odpovědnosti.“

„Ne, prosím. Jakákoli moje spojitost s tvýma koulema by rozhodně nebyla žádoucí.“

„Jak pro koho.“

John se uchechtl. Sherlock zaklonil hlavu dozadu, aby si ji položil na Johnovo rameno. Chvíli setrvali v naprostém tichu.

„Johne?“ ozval se po chvíli Sherlock.

„No?“

„Máš mě rád?“

Johnovo obočí vystřelilo vzhůru. „Ne, nemám, Sherlocku. Sedím tady s tebou a balím tě do obkladů, protože tě fakt děsně nesnáším.“

Sherlock se zakabonil. John si povzdychl.

„Jasně, že tě mám rád, blbečku.“

Předklonil hlavu a přitiskl rty k Sherlockovu čelu. Nezdálo se už tak horké jako před chvílí. Chtěl se zase odtáhnout, ale Sherlock něco zakňučel a znovu se k němu namáčkl.

„Protože já tě mám rád hodně. Vážně, moc,“ řekl.

Začalo to vypadat, že se pokusí k Johnovi stulit a následně usnout. John, který měl s podobným typem pacientů, kteří začínají být přecitlivělí a přehnaně emotivní, jakmile je jim zle (shodou okolností jsou to většinou ti, kteří nejsou v normálním stavu citliví a emotivní vůbec), přeci jen své zkušenosti, jen rezignovaně vzdychl a pokusil se Sherlocka narovnat.

„Oblečem tě a půjdeš spát,“ řekl, zatímco ho pracně zvedal na nohy, „Dokud je ta horečka lepší. Bůh ví, že bych ti fakt nerad musel dávat čípek.“

Sherlocka zřejmě nezajímalo nic z toho, co John říká, jak bylo vidno z faktu, že s ním hrozba čípku ani nehnula. Nechal se vymotat z prostěradla a malátně spolupracoval, zatímco se ho John pokoušel dostat do pyžama.

„Proč nejsem ženatý, Johne?“ zakňoural během toho, kdy se mu zmíněný pokoušel přetáhnout přes hlavu tričko.

Ačkoli byla odpověď zcela zřejmá, John skutečně vůbec nevěděl, co by mu na to měl říct. Přeci jen nebudete trpícímu a malátnému člověku vysvětlovat, že je ve svém obvyklém stavu donebevolající osina v zadku.

„Proč by ses ženil,“ zamumlal místo toho.

„Aby se o mě měl kdo starat, když je mi blbě. Mně je hrozně blbě, Johne.“

„Už to bude lepší. Pojď, lehneš si, vyspíš se a ráno ti bude líp.“

„Je to zápal plic, Johne, ne kocovina. Ráno mi bude stejně blbě jako teď.“

„Tak se o tebe budu starat já.“

„A ty by sis mě vzal?“

Bože chraň, napadlo Johna, zatímco skládal Sherlocka do postele. Něco neurčitě zabručel a donutil ho napít se trošky vody. Sherlocka to nezastavilo.

„Protože já bych si tě vzal. Já bych si tě vzal i dvakrát,“ prohlásil Sherlock s očima pevně zabodnutýma do Johnova obličeje. John se zatvářil poněkud rozpačitě.

„To je fajn, asi? Díky za nabídku. Ale teď bys měl spát. Přinesu ti ještě pro sichr ten kýbl, jo?“

„Mohl bych se pak o tebe taky starat, až to ode mě chytíš.“

„Jo, jasně. To si budu pamatovat. Pokecáme o tom někdy, až budeš zase při síle.“ John odešel do obývacího pokoje. „To si nenechám ujít,“ zabručel si pod vousy, zatímco nesl kbelík zpátky do ložnice.

Sherlock měl zavřené oči a klidně oddechoval. John, nadšený vidinou, že si snad taky bude moci na chvíli oddechnout, možná si dát trochu čaje a chvíli si něco číst, potichu postavil kbelík k posteli a zhasl lampu. Sotva se však začal plížit ven ze dveří, Sherlock se v posteli pohnul.

„Zůstaň tady,“ zaprosil.

John na chvíli útrpně ztuhl, pak rezignovaně vzdychl, zavřel dveře a posadil se na postel. Sherlock se natáhl a chytil Johna za ruku.

„Můžeš mi něco povídat, než usnu. Třeba něco o tom, jak řeším případy. Nebo o tom, jak mě máš rád. Nebo jak mě máš rád, když řeším případy. Máš o tom blog.“

„Ne, ten blog je jenom o případech,“ zaprotestoval John.

„Tak si to domysli. A můžeš si radši lehnout, takhle mi sedíš na koleni.“

 

Sherlock z postele v podstatě nevstal celé následující dva týdny. John od něj v pravidelně se opakujících intervalech musel opět snášet návaly vzteku a bezmocného zoufalství, následované obvykle výbuchy sentimentality ukončené většinou ujišťováním, že v bezprostřední budoucnosti zemře. Aby se z toho nezbláznil, dotáhl si John do Sherlockovy ložnice televizi, kde si pouštěl namátkou vybrané filmy. Setrvávali tak v družném mlčení, John opřený o čelo postele, Sherlock opřený zase o něj, s Johnovou paží obvykle obtočenou kolem ramen. John se neobtěžoval přemýšlením, jestli je to pořád ještě normální přátelské chování. Pro slovo „normální“ nebylo od jisté doby v jeho životě místo.

Detektiv sledoval obrazovku a frekvence jeho připomínek k filmům postupem času exponenciálně rostla. Viditelně se zotavoval, což Johna těšilo, a když v polovině Smrti na Nilu vítězoslavně odhalil zápletku dřív, než si John vůbec zapamatoval jména hlavních postav, bylo jasné, že je už na nejlepší cestě k tomu být zase brzo na nohou.

Během pár dnů začal vstávat a chodit po bytě a nakonec mu John dovolil i se obléct a jít někam ven. Když ho pozoroval, jak přechází po obývacím pokoji a chystá se na odchod, cítil se jako muž, který přeskočil opravdu hlubokou propast. Napadlo ho, že se třeba teď konečně bude moci vyspat, když už nebude potřeba, aby nocoval v Sherlockově ložnici a dopoval ho v pravidelných intervalech prášky.

S pocitem nebývalé volnosti se zhluboka nadechl a odkráčel si pro svoje ložní prádlo s jasným úmyslem hodit si ho zpátky nahoru a dát si pěkného šlofíka. Sotva se však s náručí lůžkovin objevil v kuchyni, zastoupil mu Sherlock cestu.

„Co to děláš?“ zeptal se.

Johna napadlo asi třicet ironických odpovědí, ale nemohl si z nich vybrat, tak řekl jen: „Stěhuju se zpátky nahoru, nevidíš?“

Sherlock se zatvářil nechápavě. „Ale proč?“

John se zarazil. „Protožéé… Už jsi přece v pohodě? Nepotřebuješ, abych kolem tebe pořád skákal, ne? Na dnešek ses ani jednou neprobudil, takže usuzuju, že moje přítomnost v zájmu tvého neuhynutí už není nutná.“

Sherlock ho zamračeně pozoroval.

„Nemusíš spát nahoře,“ řekl po chvíli.

John se zaškaredil. „A to jako proč? Nemysli si, že ti budu dělat služku, bylo to jen dočasně.“

„Líbilo se mi, že jsi spal u mě.“

John se na něj zadíval. Koneckonců, Johnovi se to líbilo taky. Bylo fajn nespat v ložnici sám, bez ohledu na to, že obvykle preferoval, aby daná osoba v posteli vedle něj byla ženského pohlaví. Sherlock ho většinu času využíval jako další polštář a přestože chvílemi trochu slintal, nebylo vůbec nepříjemné nacházet se v jeho objetí, byť trochu připomínalo způsob, jakým jistý druh hlavonožců objímá svůj oběd. Ale stejně…

„A nebylo by to trochu divný?“ zeptal se.

Špatná otázka. Všechno, co Sherlock obvykle dělal, spadalo do kategorie „trochu divný“, pokud to tedy rovnou nepřeskočilo do kategorie „absolutně šílený“.

„Mně by nepřišlo,“ řekl Sherlock dle očekávání.

„No však víš,“ začal John, „Přece jenom, chápu, je to jako fajn, ale stejně je takový společný spaní obvykle součástí… No, chápeš… Nějakýho… Vztahu?“

S poněkud bolestným úšklebkem se díval, jak se Sherlock zamračil.

„A jaký druh vztahu máš na mysli?“

Bůh nám pomoz.

„Hmm…“ začal John inteligentně, „Většinou takovýho, co obvykle zahrnuje jistý věci, který neděláme.“

„Á, jistě.“

„Jistě, no, tohle. A fakt si nemyslím…“ Cítil, že poněkud rudne. Cítil, že je to poněkud trapné. „Ne jako, že by ses mi nějak nelíbil nebo tak…“

John zapřemýšlel, zdali je vůbec možné, aby se Sherlock někomu nelíbil. Zejména, když tu takhle stál ve velmi příznivém světle, které poskytovalo příšeří jejich bytu, a měl na sobě dost upnuté kalhoty…

John si s hrůzou uvědomil, že si opravdu všiml, jaké má Sherlock upnuté kalhoty. Tohle nebylo normální i na jejich poměry.

„Johne,“ oslovil ho (v těch kalhotách), „Prostě nikam nechoď. Nebudu ti po nocích dělat nemravné návrhy, jen se mi líbí tvoje společnost.“

John syčivě vypustil vzduch z plic. „Fajn. Jo, dobře. Fáájn. Tak já… Hm. Si to tam teda půjdu dát zpátky, když teda… Chceš.“

Odkráčel zpátky do ložnice, hodil si polštář s dekou zpátky na postel a přemýšlel, co to má k čertu znamenat. A pak dostal málem infarkt z toho, když se Sherlock zničehonic zjevil za ním.

„Nechtěls jít ven nebo tak něco?“ zeptal se, zatímco mu srdce bušilo až v krku. Z leknutí, samozřejmě!

Sherlock se ušklíbl. „Možná, že mi nakonec přece jenom není ještě úplně dobře.“

„Bezva, takže… Co chceš… dělat?“

„Johne, prosímtě, uklidni se. Neměl jsem tušení, že tě to může tak rozrušit.“

„Víš, Sherlocku, takovýhle vývoj věcí by u spousty lidí něco znamenal. U spousty normálních lidí. Nemůžeš se divit, že se cítím divně, i když se jedná o tebe.“

„Znamenal co?“

A jsme u toho zase.

„Nenuť mě říkat to nahlas.“

Sherlock stáhl rty do úzké linky. „Ale jestli chceš, ber to jako nabídku. Ostatně myslím, že v nedávné době jsem se vyznal dost.“

„Vyznal z čeho?“

„Jsi natvrdlejší než obvykle.“

Johnovi poklesla čelist. „To neplatilo.“

Sherlock zakoulel očima. „Mám ti to zopakovat?“

„Prosím?“

„Máš mě rád, Johne?“

John vytřeštil oči.

První, co ho napadlo, bylo, že samozřejmě, proč by taky s ním jinak pořád bydlel a pracoval s ním a přátelil se s ním a dohlížel na něj a všechny ty ostatní věci. Druhé, co ho napadlo, bylo, že ho nikdy nenapadlo, že by ho mohl mít rád víc, než si připouštěl. Třetí, co ho napadlo, bylo, že mu dneska ráno zcela podvědomě koukl na zadek.

K čertu.

Založil si ruce v bok, nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a podíval se Sherlockovi přímo do obličeje.

„Asi jo, hele.“

„Víc než třeba Sáru?“

Na Sáru si za poslední tři neděle ani nevzpomněl. To by se dalo považovat za jistou indicii.

„Nejspíš jo.“

Sherlockovi se zkřivil obličej špatně potlačovaným úsměvem. John ho napodobil. Ve výsledku to vypadalo trochu, jako když oba snědli něco mírně prošlého.

„Tak to pak,“ řekl Sherlock pomalu, zatímco k Johnovi přistoupil blíž, „Ovšem vypadá, že bychom možná měli dokoukat ty X-Meny.“

John se uchechtl, zavrtěl hlavu, objal nemotorně Sherlocka kolem pasu a podíval se mu do obličeje. „Překvapuje mě, že víš, na co jsme koukali.“

Sherlock se opřel čelem o to Johnovo. „Neblázni. Je tam chlápek, co dokáže všechny ovládat svojí myslí. A děsně mě zajímá, jestli nakonec skončí spolu s tím, co umí pohnout železem.“

„No, internetové dívčiny si to rozhodně myslí,“ řekl John.

„Ty se nikdy nepletou,“ zamručel Sherlock a políbil Johna na rty.

* Svatý Jan v oleji. V roce 95 byl prý zatčen císařem Domiciánem, krutým pronásledovatelem křesťanů. Po strašném mučení nařídil Domicián, aby Jana vhodili do kotle s vřelým olejem. Nicméně, vzhledem k faktu, že Jan zemřel přirozenou smrtí, ho zřejmě nějak nedovařili.


End file.
